


Frozen Rim

by janetthetrigger



Category: Frozen (2013), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetthetrigger/pseuds/janetthetrigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Elsa were great Jaegar pilots, until the accident. But the world isn’t done with them yet. Grumpy engineer Kristoff and supportive boyfriend Hans can only try to keep up. (Collection of one shots from Pacific Rim/Frozen AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Do You Want to Die?

**Author's Note:**

> Where Do You Want to Die?  
> Rated: K  
> Jaeger team Elsa and Anna split after the disaster but the world wasn’t done with them.

Elsa was comfortable being invisible, working long hours building the wall alongside other silent figures. Harnesses strapped expertly around waists, layers of bulky coats and mittens, tool belts swinging. All work, no thinking.

The cold was nothing, just shaking fingers as she tried to do the delicate work of straight caulk lines. Focusing on her daily tasks drowned out her thoughts, every day dangers needed her attention. Not dying.

No one here asked her about her drops or Kaiju or even what she was doing for dinner. No one here cared if she had almost killed her sister in a Jaeger. No one cared she had a drinking problem.

It had been years. Elsa had earned her three year pin, somehow it had been easier than she thought because being isolated helped her feel in control. Every day was about finishing her quota. Simple.

She figured eventually Anna would find her again.

Elsa was enveloped in a tight hug before she even knew what was happening, Anna giving her a shy smile as the helicopter’s wings slowed to a halt. Workers around them paused long enough to notice but not long enough to stop. Kicked up by the movement, dirt settled again on the ground.

“I missed you,” she said, squeezing Elsa’s dirt-stained fingers in hers, trailing off in a watery grin of sentimentality.

Immediately, Elsa shut down, “Anna, you shouldn’t have come here.”

“They fixed Olaf.”

Surprised, “What?” 

“He’s ready to pilot.”

“Anna, I don’t belong in a Jaeger. I belong here.”

“The walls aren’t working. No one is training new pilots and they’ve lost so many. They’re shutting down the Jaeger program. You have to come back.” Quietly, squeezing tight to Elsa’s hands, “I’ll be right here with you.”

“Anna, I know you mean well but—“ She noticed the blond man behind Anna, he looked nervous and antsy, “Wait, who’s this?”

Anna in a hospital bed, Hans sitting beside her. Slow beeps and wheezing machines. Panic and guilt lodged in her chest, eating away at her bones. Elsa shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. I can’t go back.”

“Elsa wait—“

“No!” Pulling back, Elsa let her hands drop, Anna’s still hanging in the air, “I’m just trying to protect you.”

Anna turned to look back at the blond behind her, and he exhaled dismally, “You can’t anymore,” she stared back at Elsa, serious.

Finally the blond stepped forward, getting to the point, “The world might end tomorrow. Where do you want to die?”

Elsa glanced over the two of them and back to the helicopter.

“Here?” He indicated the metal and concrete structure, the silent figures trudging around, and the hissing sounds of machinery, “Or in a Jaeger?”


	2. The Lady Protests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady Protests  
> Rated: K+  
> On the helicopter ride to Hong Kong Elsa gets a little too perceptive.

Sitting beside the pilot, Kristoff opened up his lunch bag and handed back an apple to Anna before he took out his sandwich. Her sister suspected this was a habit, noticing the offhand way he kept talking shop to the pilot, and Anna taking it from him without acknowledgement while she dug in her own bag. Her eyes sort of lit up as she held out both apples and Elsa saw Kristoff glance back at her, eyes softening.

“So,” Elsa watched carefully as she asked, hesitating, “Are you two together?”

“What?!” Kristoff choked on a bite of sandwich. She guessed then where he must have stood.

“Eww, no.” Anna answered for him. Elsa’s eyebrows raised and she watched as he opened his mouth lamely before he covered with a snort.

“’Ew’?” He scoffed, “Can’t believe you just said that, Anna.”

“He is grumpy and refuses to listen to anything I say.”

“No, I do listen,” his eyebrows drew together, “We both came to get Elsa because you needed help and I’m grumpy because you—“

“AND! I’m pretty sure he picks his nose!” She barked.

“Anna, you’re always like this.”

“Like what?” Challenging, she crossed her arms and dared him to answer.

He did not back down, “Like I’ve personally offended you or something.”

“Because—“

Elsa cut in quickly, “So you aren’t dating.”

“No,” Kristoff looked out the window, returning to his sandwich, “She’s dating his highness, Prince Hans the butthead.”

“Don’t talk about him like that,” sulking, “just because you don’t like him.”

"I’ll talk about him anyway I want, I’m not the one dating him."


End file.
